The present application relates generally to transformers and, more particularly, to transformer assemblies designed to minimize stray losses.
Transformers are common electrical components used in electrical distribution, transmission, and control systems to transform an input voltage to a desired output voltage. The efficiency of conventional transformers is limited by energy losses associated with joule heating in the transformer windings, core losses (such as hysteresis and eddy current losses in the core), and stray losses. Stray losses result from magnetic flux leaking out of the transformer core and inducing eddy currents in conductive materials within the transformer assembly. These eddy currents are ultimately dissipated through resistive heat generation, which can often contribute to overheating and failure of transformers. Additionally, stray losses (and the resulting eddy currents) are amplified, often significantly, in transformers supplying voltage to a non-linear load, such as electronic equipment. Conventional transformers are not designed to minimize such stray losses.